No, Not Him
by Kourage215
Summary: Dimitri was forcefully turned into a Stirgoi, Rose won't stand for it. She is off to free her comrade from this nightmare, but is she able too? Or well He just trap her as well?
1. Chapter 1

The absence of the scent of his aftershave in the air was both disappointing and devastating. Now, all that filled the air was liquor. Damn, Adrian. Was he ever sober? Not that his annoying –and yet some how charming- personality would be any different, but at least it would smell a whole lot better. Now that Dimitri was Strigio, who would I turn too? Adrian seemed to be the only guy in my life who I did not yet harm.  
"Little Dhampir, you okay? I don't like seeing a a frown destroy your stunning face." He stroked my cheek. Liquor! I could smell it from a mile away, though this time it wasn't exactly beer, it smelt like a sweeter drink, but probably just as cheap. "Am I okay?" I shot him a wow-where-have-you-been look. Dimitri was a blood sucking demon, and he was asking if I was okay. "NO! I am not okay! Dimitri is one of them now! And you are still flirting with me? Have some feelings beside lust, will you?" Harsh? Yeah, but my love was now dead and wanted not only my blood, but anyone's blood. "I know, but being cruel wont save him."  
"Well sitting here wont either!"  
"Look, you go after him alone, and you can bet you will end up just like him!"  
"At least, I will be with him."  
I was determined and ready, I was throwing all my stuff into a bag, when Adrian grabbed my arm. Not only had the sudden touch surprised me, but his strength. I was still stronger, but he put up more of a fight than I expected. He was lucky when I tripped over a silk dress on the floor. The silk dress Tasha gave me. When I tripped and landed on the bed, Adrian was on top of me. "Well, this may help." He murmured as another smartass sly smile began to form over his pale lips. I exhaled in disgust. "Get off of me!" I wiggled enough to get him to roll over, but I did not enjoy the new position much more. Me on top of him. He wouldn't let go of my wrists so I really couldn't break away, not even when I felt his excitement downstairs. We both looked down at what was happening. "Sorry," he blushed, "But I have been waiting for this. Plus, you are sexy when you're angry." He was so drunk. But too drunk, It seemed he was getting stronger, not only physically, but mentally. I was actually starting to think indecent thoughts about him. He was still showing the same excitement. "Oh great, another lustful spell." I thought to myself. My thoughts were reluctant, but my actions weren't.  
I dove in for a kiss.

2. Adrian didn't fight it. In fact, he encouraged it. His grasp loosened around my wrists, and tightened around my hips. "Well, still not into older guys?" he smirked as he returned to kissing me. What was with me, seconds ago I hated Adrian as I always had. Now, we were on the verge of having sex. I admit, Ivashkov wasn't bad looking, but…..well there wasn't a but right now. It was like how Dimitri and I were. Dimitri! That is what I was talking about. Adrian rolled over, so that he was on top of me. He started unbuttoning his blue shirt, revealing surprisingly toned abs. He was actually gorgeous. He looked at my top. "That top would look a whole lot better on the floor." He bit his lip as the last word escaped his mouth." This situation was just like something before. Something with someone. Something with Dimitri. Dimitri! I realized it was like that night I went to his room and we were lustful and only wanted each other. "Oh no. Not again." I thought to myself. Adrian rolled so that he was on top of me. He took of my top and admired my body. He smiled, "More amazing than I had ever imagined." As he threw the shirt, the breeze it left smelt so hypnotizing. It was the perfume given to me from Adrian, "Amor Amor" I whispered. "Hmmm?" Adrian probably would have said more if he hadn't been kissing my chest over and over and over. I tried regaining my thoughts but god, Adrian was damn sexy. I bit my lip as I took control. I pushed Ivashkov down and began taking his pants off. "No belt? Hmm." I thought to myself. "Less work for me." I unzipped and threw them onto the floor. He did the same to my pants. I giggled as I imagined what we were about to do. He climbed back on top of me, and kissed my neck. I felt a sharp pinch and then ectasy took over. He was sucking my blood. I loved it. I moaned in delight of the sweet pain. "Little Dhampir." He gasped as he came up for air. I knew this was wrong, oh so so wrong. But it felt so good. I wont say right, because this was anything but. Adrian finished, and it was my turn. I was in charge now. I pushed him off of me, catching him off guard. "You know, I may be little but I am strong." I teased. "Oh I know. But why do you still have clothes on? _You _know that bothers me." We both chuckled then continued. We were about to get serious when the door flung open. A tall dark shadow stood there. It could only be them. Who else?

Who else would it be besides Dimitri? My Strigoi Russian Bad-Ass Dead God.

3. "Shit." I said as I rolled off of Adrian and threw on my sweats. Adrian panicked and hid under the covers. In a bra and sweatpants, silver stake in my hand, ready to kill the love of my life. "How did you get in Dimitri?" I asked, using the same sarcastic tone I always did with him. "Haven't you heard? Everyone is so scared of Strigoi, besides I had some help. Moroi help. Compulsion is so great don't you think?" I was surprised but I tried not to show it, I failed. "Oh! Look, finally Roza is finally shocked. Fantastic!" he laughed a hearty laugh. I loved it, but hated it all at the same time. "Who helped you?" My words were crisp, and I knew it. "OH TASHA!" He called back in a sing song voice. She walked to the doorway, shy and timid. "Yup, same old Tasha. Not Strigio." I thought to myself. This is good. But she was scared of Dimka, well, of what he had become. To be honest, I was too. "Hey Comrade." I smiled, even though on the inside I was dying. "Oh, it has been too long. Who is this fella? Adrian Ivashkov? Well I see it did not take you long to get over me." Adrian popped his head out from the covers, "I knew it! I knew you 2 had a thing for each other!" I looked at him with the most menacing look I could, it was effective on Adrian, Dimitri only laughed again. "Still not giving up? Oh my Roza." He began to walk my way. I did not know what to do, I loved Dimitri, how could I ever kill him? Then I remembered, "This isn't the man I loved. This was a killer. He didn't care about me. He only wanted my blood." I had been so lost in thought I wasn't ready. I looked up and there he was, as gorgeous as ever. He radiated coldness off his pale skin, and his eyes shot through me like daggers. Those eyes were once a deep gorgeous brown, now they were just chillingly cold blood red eyes. They did not hold the same passion for anything, anything but killing. "Oh, Rose. How beautiful you are. I forgot how attractive you were. How defined your body is." He stroked my cheek with the back of his left hand. It send chills down my spine, good chills. I wanted him so bad, just as I wanted Adrian minutes ago. "Y-You have some balls, coming back for me. You know what you thought me. You know I can fight." I was struggling to not attack him, sexually. I was struggling even more thinking about how I needed to attack him AND kill him, in a non-sexual way. "I know what I thought you. But I also know you love me," He leaned over, his breath hot against my neck. Yet again sending chills down my spine, "I know you love me, and you could never, _ever_ hurt me." He smiled as he kissed my neck, and walked behind me. "I loved my russian comrade, not my Strigio enemy. B-But I know, You have no feelings for me now. All I am is a blood whore in your eyes." He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me close. 'Finally,' I thought to myself, 'He could get him now. He isn't ready. Cmon! CMON! ' I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I tried to process a plan in my mind, that's when he turned me around so that I faced him, and gave me a long passionate kiss. A long FAKE passionate kiss. "Roza." He whispered. He began to toss my over his back, and I would have fought back, but his kiss was my kryptonite. I was dazed and confused. It was as if his kiss was my drug, he knew that too. I wasn't sure how or why, but then, I blacked out.

Last thing I remember seeing was Adrian run out the door as Dimitri walked away with me draped over his shoulder.

4. When I awoke, I wasn't fully aware of where I was. All I knew was the Dimitri had taken me. It also took me a while to realize, It was not Dimitri who had taken me, it was the monster he had become. "Damn it." I said as I sat up. "What the -?" I realized I was lying in a luxury bed, with some tiny, thin material night gown on. _He couldn't just let me stay in my bra and sweats. _I thought to myself, _I would prefer being half naked, in this outfit, pff, might as well just be FULLY naked. _I rolled my eyes at the weirdness of the situation and began to walk around. This room, it was familiar. I looked similar to the cabin were Dimitri and I- NO. I stopped myself from thinking about him as a Dhampir as much as possible, because I knew it would be the downfall of me. I needed to save my love from this nightmare. I felt that depressing feeling coming on, so I found the remote to the TV and turned it on. It was nice to have some background noise as I looked for a change of clothes. I searched in the closet, all the outfits were really…..girly. I came across a pair of really skinny jeans, and a clingy corset. _Perfect_, I thought as I again rolled my eyes and changed. I looked in the mirror, and I had to admit, I looked pretty damn good, bad-ass even. I was smiling, admiring the deep red corset, when I saw the door open in the mirror. I turned to face what he had become. I was surprised to see he still looked –mostly- like himself, minus the obvious white pale skin and red rings in his eyes. He looked like my comrade.


	2. Chapter 2

_No. Stop, He is not the same. _I thought to myself. "Oh Roza, I see you got your hands on the clothes. I am surprised you picked this. I expected you to go for jeans and a sweater." I looked at him in shock. "Where in the hell were the normal clothes?" He laughed at how confused I was. Yeah, this definitely wasn't my Dimitri. Though he used to be sort of a jerk when he was Dhampir, He knew when to stop, I loved it about him. But now, He just liked to push his luck. _Now I know how I used to act. "_They are right there." He still wore a sly smirk as he pointed to a small bench on the other side of the room. I glared at him as I turned to go change again, but something grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Dimitri. He pulled me up to him so there wasn't even a centimeter between us. "Now cmon. I know you like what you are wearing. I think the mirror you were gazing in earlier would also agree." He smiled his used-to-be-rare smile, It wasn't so rare anymore. I knew it wasn't him anymore, but being this close to him gave me those old feelings. That charming smile, now joined with 2 sharp fangs, was still as beautiful as ever. I would have kissed him, but I couldn't. 1. Because he wasn't my Dimitri and 2. I would need his help in order to reach his face. I guess during my pondering my eyes were fixated on his lips. They formed into a smile as he wrapped his arms around my hips and lifted me, forcing our lips together. I tried to push away, but He was too strong, and to be honest, I kind of didn't want to push away anymore. I just gave into to the kiss. He was long, and forceful. It would have been longer but that is when I realized, _When we kissed it wasn't just long, and forceful, it was usually full of love as well. This one is only lust. _I pushed him away. This shocked him causing him to let me go and fall on the floor. He just stared at me, face confused. Once again another sign, this wasn't Dimitri. If his face showed surprise, it only stayed for a second, and then it went content again. Now, it stayed surprised as he talked, "What the hell was that about?" I just got up and wiped my mouth off. He was mad, I could tell. "Don't he love me, Rose." I didn't turn around. I just sat there silently, looking out the window. "Roza." He was right behind me now. _Damn it, _I thought, _He knows I still love him. Not matter what, Strigoi or not. "_Roza," He repeated, "Please. Don't fight with me. I hate fighting with you, and I know you hate fighting with me." I knew he was referring to a time where I had told him that. I remembered it, but not well. Somehow, it was sort of erased from my memory, but not fully. "I hate fighting with you when you have a logical argument. I fought you right now, because you don't love me." He looked appalled as the words slipped out of my mouth. I feared he would be angry, but He just looked hurt. He looked once again, like my Dhampir mentor. "Roza, how could you say that? I brought you here because I love you. I-"

"Because you love me!?" I was outraged.

"Yes, whats the matter?"

"You brought me to a place where everyone wants to kill me. Thanks a lot, Comrade."

He flinched at the menacing tone in which I called him Comrade. It was harsh but hey, he _is_ a Strigoi.

"Roza, please. I want you."

"SEE! THERE! When you were a Dhampir, you said I love you. Now, you are a dead hell born creature who says I want you. You aren't the man I loved." With that, I turned away and walked into the bathroom to think, alone. I sat there for a couple of minutes, wondering if Dimitri had left the room yet, I put my ear up to the door. I sat there about 5 minutes or so, when the bathroom door swung open. I fell onto the floor, landing in a fetal position. "Get up." He said neutrally as he slightly tapped my arm with his foot. "We are going out."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"Where are we going?" I knew he wouldn't answer me. He just went to sit on the bed as he waited for me to clean myself up. I hadn't gotten that messed up but I needed to re-do my hair. It was a lame excuse I used to buy me some time to think alone. He just stared at me the whole time. It bothered me. _What? Jesus, I am just doing my hair. Probably staring at my neck like I am some easy blood whore he can just manipulate. _I scoffed aloud at the thought. Dimitri had been looking at me so long, he began daydreaming. My scoff seemed to bring him back. He stood up slowly, and began to open his mouth to ask what had happened? I didn't want to explain so I simply stated, with my normal sarcastic tone that I was ready to go.

"Great. Cmon now, put this on." He passed me a black hoodie. I looked up at him and gave him a look that said 'are you fucking kidding me?' He just chuckled and continued onto explain.

"Don't question it. I love what you are wearing, trust me. But we are in Russia, and you aren't accustomed to this weather." I pushed the jacket away as I walked towards the door. I was only half-way to the door-handle, when his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"Dimi-" I was cut off as I looked up at him, but not by words. His face. He was angry, agitated, annoyed.

"Put on the jacket. Now." Suddenly, my brave attitude dimmed. I sheepishly grabbed the boring sweater and slowly slipped it on. "Zip it up." He demanded. I was not about to piss him off more. I did as I was told. I fucking hated it. I slowly and reluctantly zipped up the sweater, and as I did his angry scowl slowly turned neutral again. "Thank You." He said as if nothing happened. I just looked down, literally to terrified to do anything but walk with him. He led me outside to a very large and wide snowy garden. It was beautiful. I let out a small chuckle of delight, causing him to look down at my with curiosity. When he turned his head, I quickly stopped smiling and looked down again. I just stared, wide-eyed, at the ground. He simply chuckles and grabs my chin, forcefully yet gently. My eyes meet his. He smiles slightly, revealing the tips of his fangs. I was beginning to smile, those fangs no longer affected me, but those eyes did. Those piercing red eyes stared down at me. I just smiled through my fear, but Dimitri knew me too well. I was still looking up at him, when literally in one second he was cuddling me and hugging me so lovingly. I hadn't even seen him move, so obviously I gasped.

"Roza, Why are you so timid? I remember you used to not be afraid of a single thing, let alone of Strigoi." He smiled and pulled me into a kiss. A deep long passionate kiss, just like all the others before it, it was still fake. I didn't care though, I wanted him. I always did. Always have, always will. He picked me up, and pinned me up against the wooden shed wall. I hadn't even seen it there. He pushed his lips into mine so forcefully, that when he pulled away I had to feel my face and make sure I still had lips. I stood there, awestruck, as he seemed barely fazed. Of course he did. He walked off, a foot or 2 away, and just waddled around, almost like he waiting for me to recover. When I finally did recover I asked him, "Well, why did we come out here?" He stopped pacing and turned towards me, a wicked smile played across his dazzling white face.

"You and I are running away."


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Jesus I had not expected that. "R-right now?" I stumbled over my words, and he looked amused by my clumsiness. "No, not right now. I wanna show you something." He said with child-like anticipation. He grabbed my hand and ran at a normal pace that I was still no match for. He eventually got sick of trying to match my pace and carried me. He picked me up bridal style and ran. I imagined this was how it was when he carried me to the nurse, the night a fucking bench took me out. I winced as I remembered that night. It was embarrassing, and painful to remember. Embarrassing because well…it was a damn bench, and painful because it was the night I got the necklace from Victor. The lust-charmed necklace. Dimitri hadn't noticed how disturbed I was, and put me down when we reached our destination. I looked on in awe. He brought me to a giant rose garden. There were red roses forming a giant heart in the middle, surrounded by peach roses. I smiled at this beautiful display. I was never a huge fan of flowers, but these were just beautiful. Like the ones Mrs. Karp grew. I winced again, and this time Dimitri noticed. "What? You don't like it?" The worry was obvious in his voice, and that made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. _Shit, Rose. Stop. HE IS STRIGOI! He doesn't care. _"Uh, nothing. Just remembering something. But no, I love it. It is beautiful." I returned a pathetic smile, hoping to trick him into thinking I was happy. It worked, because he smiled and hugged me tightly. Normally, I would have felt guilty about loving the embrace, now it just felt wrong and I did not want it. Knowing that he couldn't read me like before reassured me of why I had went looking for Dimitri in the first place. To set him free. He let me go and began to walk ahead of me. I let him get a safe distance, before turning to one of the mini white fences aligning the flowers and breaking it. The top wasn't nearly as sharp enough, but the jagged bottom from which I just broke was perfect. I snuck the wood into the bulky black jacket and waited. We walked in silence, and Dimitri hadn't realized a thing, which yet again reassured me he was not the real Dimka, because if he was, he would know something was up. If anything, the Strigoi version of him was a bit mentally slower than the Dhampir version, at least when he was around me. We were close to the door and I knew this was my chance. I slowly took the make-shift stake out of my jacket, and mentally prepared myself. He started to turn around to see me, and I swear everything went into a slow-motion sort of effect, the kind you see in movies. His chest was clear, so I went in for his heart. I jumped on him and everything returned to normal speed, if not, slightly quicker. For once, I had caught him by surprise but barely. Not long enough for me to get the stake all the way in. It only went about an inch or so in before Dimitri knocked me off of him, causing me to fall hard onto the floor. I grunted at the impact, it had been harder than I had expected. I barely had time to blink before he was hovering over me again, and holding my wrist down. I gasped at the sight of him, and turned my face away, pushing and squeezing my eyes shut. I waited, and waited and waited, but all I felt was his fingers tight around my wrists and his chest against mine. I slowly turned my head back, and opened my eyes. There Dimitri was, still hovering over me. He looked pissed off, but frozen. His red eyes were intense and fixed on mine. I gulped, and shivered, obviously afraid this would be the end. I squeezed my eyes again, I didn't want to see him lean forward to kill me. But he did nothing, so I again opened my eyes and relaxed a little. I realized his eyes weren't fixed on anything but my neck. I tensed up again. I couldn't help but feel a little amused, for I was playing a cat-and-mouse game with myself for once, not Dimitri. He climbed off of me and grabbed both of my wrists, obviously using his lengthy elegant fingers as makeshift handcuffs. He said nothing, and kept his face neutral as he dragged me back inside, and back to my room. He tied me up to the headboard of the bed, and stopped as he was about to strap down my feet. He decided not to and walked into the bathroom, probably to clean his wound. I may not have staked him very well, but I did leave a deep gash. I cut him pretty good, yet he didn't hurt me at all. This worried me. I wondered what torture he had in mind, or was he just going to change me into a Strigoi by force.

I played out many different scenarios in my head, and it seemed like hours had passed before Dimitri stepped out of the bathroom, shirtless. I was right, he had bandaged himself. I looked at his toned torso, and felt a bit bad for damaging him. I am looking at him, examining him from head to toe –literally. I finally get to his beautifully head and realize he is analyzing me as well. We met each other's gaze, and it didn't feel like it had last time. I remember, back in the gym, if Dimitri even glanced at me, I got a little bit of butterflies. Now, even though I did think he was attractive, that was all it was now. Looks, not love. My body _and_ my brain were finally in unison. He was not the same Dimitri. He smelt the same, looked the same, and seemed the same; I knew he was anything but. If only I had thought of that before He tied me up.

"You know Roza, what you did out there was extremely stupid." He said as he slid a new shirt on. His tone wasn't exactly mad, but it wasn't content either.

"I-I know." I stumbled over my words, trying to find a stable state of mind. "But, hey, no one has ever accused me of being smart!" My sassiness was returning, thank the gods.

"Not true." He strutted toward the bed, and sat down next to me. "I have told you, you are cunning and intelligent. You know it is one of the things I love about you." He stroked some hair out of my face. His elegant fingers brushed against my cheek, and I barely reacted at all. Normally, I probably would have shivered obviously because of the chills it sent down my spine, but now I could keep it inside.

"Well, you used too." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" I realized I had just though aloud, so I covered it up by changing the subject.

"Why didn't you hurt me out there?" I tried to straighten myself up, to make the conversation seem casual.

"Because, I couldn't. I wouldn't," He placed a cold dry kiss on my forehead. "You looked terrified, and I really wasn't that angry." I scoffed. "Wasn't that angry? Bullshit! You were pissed!" I said, not hiding any shock. He just was agitated beyond belief, and now he was chuckling at me?!

"I _was_. Then I looked at you, turning your head, pushing your eyes closed. Basically offering me your neck, and I couldn't do it. For you to just give in like that, I literally could not hurt you in anyway." That is what did it for me. I thought that the old Dimitri was gone forever, but right there he came back. I was both upset and pleased about that. Pleased because it saved my life, upset because it made ending his a lot harder. After picking my jaw up off the floor, I spoke again.

"Well, are you going to untie me?" I asked this with more sassiness than I originally intended. This earned me his used-to-be-rare full smiles.

"A lethal weapon like you? No. I think I will leave you like that." He leaned back over and placed a quick kiss on my lips. "I need to go. I will be back later, okay?" He kissed me longer this time, before hesitantly pulling away. He began to walk away, and was at the door when he glanced back. He looked me over, and nodded his head, and murmured just loud enough for me to hear.

"My love, Roza." Then he walked out. He left me alone to my thoughts, which at the moment were more terrifying than him. My mind reeled. _Is this some of the old Dimitri, or is he working me like the puppet he thinks I am? _ I bitterly scoffed at myself. _He knows you are a puppet. Put a pretty face in front of you, and you will do anything. _These thoughts continued for a while before I realized I was arguing with myself. I was done for the day, and figured some rest wouldn't hurt. I let myself slip into a black and empty sleep. I was glad it was empty, but knowing my luck, I felt myself being sucked into a spirit-induced dream.

The blackness brightened up to reveal a large flowery forest. I snuck a peek before quickly shooting my head down, not wanted to face such a familiar face.

"Little Dhampir." He sighed in relief as he quickly walked toward me, and threw his arms around me.

"Adrian." I was on the verge of tears. I wish I could love him, but that was the least of my problems.

"Little Dhampir, please tell me where you are." He insisted as he pulled me tighter into his chest. I was amazed to find that I didn't smell any alcohol on him at all. I squeezed him hard.

"I can't. I don't want you getting wrapped up in this too. It is bad enough my life is in danger, I wont let yo-"

"You're in danger?!" He was outraged, worried, and scared. I realized I had let the slip from my mouth. Damn, I hated when I did that.

"Not really. Everything is under control. But I wont let you come die for me. I already did that to Mason." Saying his name felt foreign to me, and I hated myself for that. I looked down ashamed. Adrian, who had backed away from the hug when he found out I could be in danger, pulled me back into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, Rose. I am going to help you."

"Adrian, please. Don't."

"Why not? I figure if I am going to die, it is going to be for you."

"Ivashkov, No. I will tell you when I am ready, for now, please visit me whenever you can."

He pulled back his head and looked at me, and stared for a while. I could see that behind those amazing bright green eyes he was at war with himself. After minutes upon minutes, he sighed and just said "Rose, I am trusting you. I am visiting you every day! And please, don't tell Belik-"

Everything faded to black.

"ADRIAN!" I yelled, jerking my body up. I looked around the room to see what happened. There was only Jovita the maid. She had got scared when I yelled and ran to the corner. I rolled my eyes.

"Shit." I cursed to myself. I smelt something….food. I looked over at the table besides the bed. Pizza. Dimitri maybe evil, but he still knew me. I looked at Jovita.

"Hey. Can you help me?" I bobbed my head back, signaling towards my hands. She slowly got up, and obeyed me with such ease I was surprised. But as soon as my hand were untied, she ran out. I looked at the pizza, and looked around to make sure I was alone. Then I dug in.

If I was going to kill my boyfriend, I couldn't do it on an empty stomach.


End file.
